Switzerland
by Tigra and Loup
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after No Campus for Old Rules. Casey remembers when she used to be Switzerland while Cappie grows increasingly tired of it. Cappie/Casey


**Switzerland**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek or any of the characters nor do I profit from them.

**Summary:** One-shot. Takes place after No Campus for Old Rules. Casey remembers when she used to be Switzerland while Cappie grows increasingly tired of it.

--

Sometimes, I have to contain myself from placing my hands around the devil's throat and squeezing. Rebecca Logan has that effect on me. I don't know why I let her still get under my skin. Oh, wait, because she's dating Cappie, slept with Evan, and is determined to drive me insane. So much for being her big sis simply to keep on eye on her and to keep her in check. I honestly expect to find horns under her hair any day now.

One thing about the situation does make me smile though. The other day, before the meeting with the admissions board concerning whether the rules for the Greek system remain permanent or not, Rusty came to visit me for a little while. And told me about Rebecca muttering the word Switzerland a lot whenever she brought me up around Cappie.

I was Switzerland back in the day. When Evan and Cappie's friendship turned rocky during freshman year. I was a friend of Evan's and dating Cappie. Either time one of them complained about the other, I'd call myself Switzerland and step out. Until I got sick and tired if their bickering and tried to get them to work it out. It was at that point that I understood why Switzerland always declared neutral. Bickering powers could give anyone a headache.

It was nice to know he remembered that.

--

That night, we had a party at Dobbler's to celebrate the end of rules for us. A cheer went up for Evan and then one for Cappie. Even though I hadn't been there – after Evan's insistence and Frannie backing him up. Which is just weird – I heard about what both of the guys had said to the board. And I was impressed. Evan had certainly done his homework but Cappie had been the one to send it off. It was nice to see them on the same team once more and it made me wonder if they missed being friends.

While toasting with Evan and Frannie, I spotted Cappie watching us. Well, more specifically, Evan and I had to wonder what _sage_ advice he was offering my brother that went with such a look. Watching him from the corner of my eye until he looked away, I continued to chat with my friends, laughing at jokes and teasing Ashleigh when she joined us.

Until I saw Cappie leaving. Placing my empty lemon drop on the bar, I made my way through the crowd and outside, looking around and trying to see where he had gone. Apparently, Cappie felt like being the magician tonight and had disappeared from sight.

Sighing in disappointment, I looked into the bar and tried to determine if I wanted to go back in and continue celebrating. But something about the look on Cappie's face while he watched Evan unnerved me a little too much. Turning away, I headed for the Zeta Beta house. As it was, I had some things to take care of back there especially since the rules no longer existed. But even without the campus rules, there were some changes that were going to remain at ZBZ: study hours and an increase in charity work. While there was no one watching us at the house, I knew Nationals would be checking in every once and a while. We still had some making up to do and I wanted to prove to the house and Nationals that I was the president to do it.

--

Beside the outside lights, the house was pitch black when I approached it. All the girls were either at Dobbler's or out celebrating somewhere else. As much as I enjoyed the noise of the other girls in the house, on occasion, it was nice to find it silent and empty. Tonight was one of those nights for me. I needed some time to myself to think things over. A new approach to the abolishment of rules, things with Evan, things with Frannie, and then Cappie. The three were going to drive me crazy if Rebecca didn't first.

Closing the door behind me, I flicked on the main lights before going up to my room. As soon as I turned the light on inside my room, my hand flew to my chest. Standing calmly against my dresser was Cappie. "What do you want?" No need for him to know I had wanted to talk to him.

Cappie grinned at me as I settled into my desk chair and pulled his hands out from behind his back. "I'm wondering what the president of Zeta Beta Zeta is doing with this in her underwear drawer."

Trying red, I saw the object he was holding in his hands seconds before noticing that one of my dresser drawers was open. Standing quickly, I grabbed for the piece of red lingerie he was holding. "Give that to me, Cappie."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Case? To say please? Here I was thinking that you ZBZ girls were sophisticated and polite." If Cappie was capable of being innocent… well he wasn't but he might have been able to convince someone that didn't know him like I did.

"That's mine!" I hissed at him as I made another grab for it. He lifted it as high as his arms could go and released some of the bunched up material so he could see the whole thing.

"Now why didn't you ever wear this little number for me? It would be such fun to get it off you."

Ok, a change of tactics was needed. That much was clear. Smiling sweetly up at him, I jabbed him in the stomach and waited for him hands to fall to clutch his stomach before pulling the garment away from him. "Maybe because you have a girl friend. You know, Logan." Who I won't mind pushing off a high rise.

A funny look passed over his face at the mention of Rebecca. Dropping to the floor, he put his head back against my dresser and looked at me. "Had a girlfriend, you mean. We broke up tonight."

Is it considered bad forum that I wanted to jump for joy over the fact that my ex and occasion friend with benefits was done with the devil? Probably. Instead, I dropped the lingerie onto my comforter and sat down on the floor beside him, nodding in understanding. "Want to talk up it?"

He shook his head. But it didn't surprise me when he spoke. "I was tired of being Switzerland."

With that, he leaned in and kissed me. Thank god Ashleigh didn't come back that night and none of the other girls felt the need to knock on my door.

--

**A/N:** This is my second Greek one-shot fic. Like AmethysDreamer, I ask that instead of reviewing, you write Cappie/Casey stories. So, please write more fics for Greek and if you feel like reviewing, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
